


In-Tango

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: Late Night Remedy [5]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: In a parallel world, Kisa and Priya share a dance.
Relationships: Priya/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Late Night Remedy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893895
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	In-Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This was bound to happen ever since [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549404/chapters/61670374) of Heart of Moss.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this forever, and it finally came together (lol) Also, do we think Bobby and Lucas deserve a little one-off of their own? I’ve loved building up their flirty friendship throughout 50 chapters of HoM so... no promises but lemme know.

“Where are they?” Priya glanced at the elegant watch on her wrist and flipped her long curls over her shoulder.

“Lucas says the roads have been closed because of the rain,” Kisa typed a response and threw the phone on the couch. “They had to turn back. Bobby’s phone has no signal, but he said hi.”

The older girl tutted in irritation, “It’s just drizzling.”

In response, a loud sound of thunder filled up the hotel room, bounced off the walls, and echoed in the girls’ ears. A forceful gust of wind flew the window open and threw large droplets of rain into Kisa’s face. Wiping the water off her face, the dark-haired girl closed the window and turned to her friend.

Priya played with the ring on her finger as she looked around the room for inspiration. They were supposed to have a couple’s weekend getaway. With Kisa’s band touring for the past five months and her real estate business, they’ve barely seen each other ever since the last Love Island public appearance. The last time all four of them gathered together was almost a month ago, at the SILK concert in Manchester.

Involuntarily, the corners of her mouth lifted upwards as Priya remembered the day they’ve spent with Kisa’s band. No, she wasn’t going to sit and cry over the ruined weekend.

“Well, it’s their loss,” she announced cheerily. “But we’re here, I’ve got you all to myself. And I’m not wasting this opportunity.”

She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Kisa chuckled, “What’s the plan then, mistress?”

“Get dressed and meet me at the bar,” Priya pushed the younger girl gently towards her bedroom. 

Left alone, Kisa opened her suitcase filled with silk and lace lingerie: she won’t be needing it now since Lucas isn’t coming. With a sigh, she went towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind. The last time she saw the man was two weeks ago when she flew to Oxford for just one day in between concerts to help him unpack her boxes. Those have been cluttering his house for weeks since she promised to break his fingers one by one if he tries to go through them without her.

 _There are things I don’t want you to find yet,_ she made a scary face. _Like my ex’s head, stuff like that._

After her visit, the boxes were still there, and the physio had to unpack everything himself while she was off on the last part of the tour. When she finally got back to Oxford two days ago, Lucas was away, physiotherapisizing some big athlete in London. He and Bobby were supposed to meet there and travel to the hotel together. And now, they were stuck in the city.

She let the running water wash away all the thoughts, basking in the foam that smelt like chocolate. _Who needs Lucas if there’s Priya?_

Smirking to herself, the girl stepped out of the shower and glanced in the mirror. The emeralds of her eyes sparkled mischievously as she headed back to her suitcase pulling the hair tie out and running her fingers through the thick dark strands.

Her stiletto heels clicked against the marble floors as she walked down the stairs, carrying herself grandly, the way her grandmother taught her.

Priya was waiting for her at the bar, her silky-smooth skin glowing in the dim light of chandeliers. Every time she moved, thigh-high slits of her black jumpsuit revealed her long legs, distracting from the deep V-line. Kisa slid on the stool next to her, the red silk of her flowy dress pulling up to her thighs, and the older girl leaned closer, the scent of her vanilla fragrance lingering in the air.

“Poor son of a bitch doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” she reached for her phone and snapped a picture before Kisa could’ve protested. “I’m gonna fix it.”

The musician chuckled and pulled her friend closer, her lips grazing the side of Priya’s head, “Let’s save some pain for Bobby, too.”

“From those gentlemen,” the bartender put two glasses of champagne before them, and Kisa glanced over her shoulder lazily before clinking glasses with the older girl.

They sipped the drink in silence, neither of them needing to fill it up with the small talk, enjoying the quietness that settled between them. Kisa nodded at the barman to repeat and then once more, and slowly, she felt the tension of the past few months finally melt away. Priya propped her head against the palm of her hand, and the musician played with the lock of her hair as they both listened to the soft jazz melody.

“New perfume?” Priya wondered lazily as Kisa’s hand lingered next to her face.

“Body wash.”

“You smell like I could’ve eaten you.”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Oh, god,” Kisa wiped a tear off her cheek. “Bobby ruined you.”

The room around them filled up with buzzing excitement as the stage on the opposite side lit up, and the musicians took their places.

“We’re doing dance nights every Friday,” the bartender explained. “Tonight, it’s tango.”

Suddenly, the entire bar came into action with the sounds of moving chairs, laughter, and the first thrills of violin and piano. With a roll of her eyes, Priya motioned the man to bring them two shots of tequila and turned to her friend.

“If Bobby was here, he’d definitely offered to dance and ruined my feet,” she bottomed her glass and slid the other one towards Kisa. “Good thing he’s not.”

She slipped off her seat and took a step back offering Kisa a hand.

“What are you doing?” the musician put down her empty glass, her eyes shining with alcohol and a thrill of excitement that ran up her spine as she put her hand into Priya’s.

“May I have this dance?” the older girl raised their hands as she walked Kisa towards the center of an improvised dancefloor in the middle of the room.

She felt everyone’s stares on her skin as they walked through the dancing couples that stopped moving and were now watching each step the girls made. Sharply turning around, Priya grabbed Kisa by the waist forcefully, bringing their bodies together. She was a mere inch taller than her, but somehow, the power emanating from Priya made Kisa raise up her head to meet the dark chocolates of the other girl’s eyes.

Kisa felt a shot of adrenaline run through her veins when Priya’s fingers moved over the skin of her arm making it erupt into dozens of goosebumps. Kisa dropped her hand pressing it into Priya’s stomach and took a step back, the two of them circling around. The thrill of joy made her movements sharper as Priya linked their arms, her feet sliding backward as she bent in her back, Kisa following her lead.

With a dozen pairs of eyes fixed on them, Priya could only see her partner. Pulling them both up, she caught the sight of Kisa’s flushed skin before she turned around taking a languid, gracious step away. Priya’s hand grabbed at the singer’s arm, and Kisa twirled around, landing in Priya’s arms. Her breath got caught somewhere in her throat when the heat of Priya’s body burned her through the silk of her dress as the older girl put her hands lightly on her sides.

With their eyes locked, Kisa slowly moved down and back up, her breasts rubbing against the fabric of Priya’s jumpsuit. With the blood pumping in her head so loud she could barely hear the music, Priya grabbed Kisa’s shoulders to turn her around and press Kisa’s back against her chest. Almost intimately, her hands moved to lift Kisa’s arms up above her head.

The room fell into darkness, the only light was pointed at the two of them, dancing with each other – for each other. Kisa’s mind went blank when Priya pressed on her back making her bent down, and then brought her back up burying her face in the mane of dark hair for a moment before her foot slid backward, retreating.

Turning around, Kisa chased the other girl across the dancefloor, her hair wild as she brushed it away from her face. On stage, she usually sang. Sometimes, she danced with Seth or Ilya. But it never felt as it felt now. As if her entire body was ablaze. As if the entire universe was watching, not just a bunch of strangers. They watched them, and she watched only Priya.

The music slowed down, and Kisa’s hands slid into Priya’s hair, pulling lightly, bringing her face to the hollow of Kisa’s neck. The smell of chocolate became stronger, enveloping Priya into a tight, sweet embrace as her lips brushed against Kisa’s collarbone.

The touch of Priya’s mouth left an invisible mark on Kisa’s skin that burned as if her lips were made of white-hot steel. Their legs entwined as the music picked up, the movements fast and strong. _Adelante, atras, adelante-_ Priya spoke the steps in her head, but her body knew what to do. Effortlessly, steps were flowing between them, passionate and vivid.

Kisa’s hand on her hip squeezed harder, and Priya bent the younger girl backwards abruptly, feeling the heel of Kisa’s shoe dig into her thigh. After a moment, she brought her back up, sending in a twirl and catching her fingers a moment before she was too far. Kisa tapped on Priya’s hand, and the older girl spun around, freezing in place.

Kisa’s hot, tensed body pressed against Priya’s back, hands running over the curves of her hips, fingers tracing naked skin in the deep V of her top. With one hand, Kisa tipped the other girl backwards, and Priya’s hand grasp at her waist for a moment sending waves of energy throughout Kisa’s body when it slid down wrapping around her leg, nails scraping lightly on the inside of her thigh.

The last time they danced together was back in the villa, during one of those parties that felt more like freak shows. The air around them was crackling with electricity, the smell of desire so strong, it filled up the entire room. With the last accords of the bandoneon, Priya spun Kisa out and away, the tips of their fingers touching lightly as the bolts of lightning cut through the skies lighting up their faces. She pulled the green-eyed girl back in, and Kisa’s foot slid backwards as she brought herself so low, her knee almost touched the floor, her arm wrapped around Priya’s neck and her free hand squeezed in Priya’s. 

The music stopped but they froze still, breathing the same air, their noses almost touching, deaf to applause and the sounds of the storm outside. Priya pulled Kisa up, and they collapsed back on their seats at the bar, out of breath and words. The temperature refused to drop, the heat emanating from within Kisa was slowly burning her alive. She swallowed through the lump in her throat, and her eyes fell on Priya’s chest, rising and falling heavily as she stared back at her.

It was always there, wasn’t it?

This feeling that pushed them to touch each other more. Search for a physical contact whenever the other was around. Say words that made the other’s skin erupt with goosebumps at the sound of soft whisper. Give looks that were never really _just_ playful.

“Maybe we should-“

“Yeah,” Priya nodded, and they both went upstairs, avoiding touching even when they wished each other good night.

Her bed seemed to hate her. The moment Priya covered herself with a duvet, her skin went ablaze. But once she threw it aside, cold night air crawled under the silk of her nightgown sending chills down her spine. She fluffed up the pillow, and her neck started aching from craning too much. She tried not to use it all, and she started suffocating, her chest heaved, and her stomach tightened into knots.

With a groan, she pulled the duvet up to her chin and squeezed her eyes shut listening to the sounds of a downpour banging on the window.

She felt the mattress bent a little under someone’s weight, and Kisa’s whisper sounded so close, Priya almost shivered.

“You asleep?”

“No.”

She moved aside, and Kisa lied down next to her, head propped against her hand. Priya turned her head to meet Kisa’s stare, and the younger girl ran her fingertips gently over the contours of her jaw.

“Your skin glows in the moonlight.”

Her fingers moved down Priya’s neck, caressing her skin so softly she barely felt the touch as Kisa’s hand traveled down the inner side of her arm.

In the darkness of the room, they lied next to each other silently, only sounds of their breathing and the pouring rain and distant thunder breaking stillness of the air. Slowly, Priya’s hand moved up, her fingers slipping into the silkiness of Kisa’s hair, pulling gently to bring her face closer. Her soft lips pressed lightly to Kisa’s cheekbone, and the younger girl’s breath stuttered.

The tenderness of these touches contrasted brightly with the fervent passion of their dance, filling Kisa’s head with quiet humming. Her limbs suddenly went limp, her entire body felt boneless, and dizzy, and dazed. Her gaze dropped to Priya’s full lips for a second and went back to meet her widened eyes. Almost timidly, she tilted her head forward, her forehead pressed against Priya’s, and their noses brushed as their eyes kept locked.

And then, the invisible curtain fell down. With a soft, barely audible sigh. With a delicate caress of silky skin. With a quick brush of tongue against suddenly dry lips. With a slight shift of air when they reached for each other synchronously, their bodies coming together with bolts of electricity, with the sounds of raging thunder.

Rich chocolate entwined with deep vanilla as their hands explored each other’s bodies, sweet gentleness turning into ardent fervor. Their breaths became faster and faster, the air in a hotel room suddenly so hot it burned lungs. Those times they’ve slept together back in the villa, the times they woke up entangled in each other’s limbs, all that came crashing all over them, turning the blurry memories into a vivid picture.

Desire took over, turning blood into melted lava. How many jokes about running away together they’ve made? How many times after that kiss during the Ministry of Sound party their lips were just a breath away? How many times the heat emanating from another’s body burned on their skin so painfully delightful?

With a delicate moan escaping her mouth, Priya tightened her grip, lowering the younger girl onto herself so every inch of her body was pressed against her own. Her fingers laced through the heavy strands of Kisa’s hair pushing it aside as her lips took a journey down Kisa’s jaw and neck, leaving a path of hot kisses on the flushed skin as she moved further to brush her lips against the girl’s collarbone.

It was too slow, too _excruciatingly_ slow. Kisa’s body was ablaze, it couldn’t wait longer. Whatever this was, she needed it to take her over completely, to burn her to the ground – or she’ll just die.

With a quiet whimper, she ground herself against her friend, and Priya’s body reacted the same second, returning the movement hungrily. The older girl pushed them both up, sitting Kisa in her lap, her fingers working slowly through the buttons of Kisa’s pajama shirt, eyes burned into the emeralds glistering just inches away from her.

The alabaster of Kisa’s skin revealed one perfect inch by another as Priya’s long fingers unbuttoned her shirt, caressing her stomach as the last button came undone, and the smooth heavy satin slid down Kisa’s shoulders. Another lightning lit up the room, making Kisa’s body glow in its pale light. Her skin was tingling with anticipation, but the dark-haired girl kept herself still, obedient to Priya’s slow, almost lazy movements as she dragged her hands up Kisa’s stomach and to her breasts, brushing the sides but never touching the way the singer needed to be touched.

She bit her lip in barely contained frustration, and Priya laughed softly, knowing all too well how much it took for her friend not to try to take over and just accept whatever she was given. Teasingly, she dipped the tip of her tongue in the hollow of Kisa’s neck, and a ragged breath through clenched teeth was her reward.

Kisa couldn’t tell why she wasn’t trying to do anything. Even during their dance, she let her friend lead, taking it as a matter-of-course. She did get better with letting someone else take control – but not _that_ much better. But in Priya’s hands, her body was melting and trembling, her mind floating in flux as the hot, devilishly perfect lips explored every inch of her skin idly.

Priya’s lips covered one of her achingly hard nipples, sucking it deeper into the hotness of her mouth, and Kisa’s back arched as a jolt of electricity went through her. With a loud, shameless moan of pleasure, she finally let her hands move, tracing the curves of Priya’s body greedily. Kisa’s hands pulled on the straps of Priya’s silk nightgown to reveal more of her, to feel more of her. Her tongue ran up the older girl’s neck, and Priya’s pulse quickened against its teasing touch.

She waited for too long, and now, she couldn’t get enough. Couldn’t get enough of the suffocating scent of Priya’s perfume, of the sweet taste of her flushed skin, of the quiet sounds of her moans that escaped her friend’s mouth involuntarily.

Kisa covered Priya’s mouth with hers, catching the sounds of her yearning with her lips, her tongue running teasingly over the girl’s upper lip.

“I love your taste,” Kisa breathed out, and the sound of her raspy whisper went straight into Priya’s core making it clench with a suddenly desperate need for more.

They were so different, one warm and glowing, the other dark and cold. And yet, together, they turned into something new, something just a breath away from explosion.

Priya’s hands slid under the waistband of Kisa’s pajama bottoms, and the dark-haired girl cocked her head a little, taking in impatience written all over her friend’s face. A familiar stroke coursed through her body, as the singer felt the control sipping back into her with each eager movement of Priya’s hips as she started moving against her to somehow lessen the intensity of the moment.

But Kisa had no intention to diffuse the viscous tension between them. She pushed herself up pressing her knees into the mattress on both sides of the other girl and grabbed a fistful of Priya’s hair making her tilt her head up. Dark-brown eyes stared back at her wildly, lids so heavy with desire, Kisa swallowed hard at the sight. _Fuck it._

She wanted this just as much. Her entire body was shivering uncontrollably, her skin tickling all over. Crushing her lips against Priya’s, she wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled them both to lie down, her free hand struggling to push her pants down her long legs. Not releasing her mouth, Priya helped her out of the last piece of clothing and pushed her legs open. Kisa’s loud, pleading moan drowned in the sounds of lightning traveling to the ground and back into the clouds.

She was soaked, her inner thighs sleek with hers and Priya’s desire. With one hand still caught in Priya’s hair, she dropped her other hand between them, scraping on the skin of Priya’s stomach, her fingers digging into the girl’s hips and leaving red trails before finally finding their way to her clit.

Priya’s desperate groan and a jerk of her hips were the only encouragement Kisa needed to keep going, devouring her friend’s mouth with her lips and teeth while her finger slid into the wet heat, stroking and pumping, making a writhing mess out of the older girl. A moan of her own escaped Kisa’s mouth when Priya returned the movement, pressing her knee to Kisa’s inner thigh to make her spread legs wider and pushing two of her long, perfect fingers inside of the other girl.

A wildfire ignited inside of her, spreading through Kisa’s body in shockwaves. Her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment as her hips jerked up trying to take more. Priya’s mouth traveled down her throat leaving a path of wet open-mouth kisses. Greedily, Priya sucked the skin on the base of Kisa’s neck between her lips, biting down hard.

In a haze of sensations, Kisa moved her wrist changing the angle of her movements, and curled her fingers inside Priya’s body, hitting the spot that made the older girl scream. Unable to control the frantic movements of her own body, Kisa snapped her eyes open to meet Priya’s feral stare.

“I can’t-“ Priya’s voice broke as Kisa curled her fingers once again, and Priya’s entire body arched in a bow, the world exploding before her wide-opened, wild eyes.

Clenching and pulsing, she sucked Kisa’s fingers deeper inside, her own hand never stopping its movements as she pushed Kisa into climax, too. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the younger girl’s body quaked and shuddered.

Priya collapsed on top of the other girl, as they both tried to catch their breaths, panting and struggling to say anything. Kisa’s hand stroked Priya’s hair lazily, her lids so heavy she barely managed to keep her eyes open. With her body still quivering in occasional aftershocks, Priya propped herself on one elbow, and a cat-like grin curled her lips upward.

“One thing for sure,” her eyes sparkled. “The old saying about judging how one makes love by the way they dance wasn’t lying.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world ♥️


End file.
